candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty
Difficulty is a system to measure how difficult a level is. In Candy Crush Saga Wiki, there are 11 types of difficulty. They are: Examples |- |Very easy | *Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. *There is a high probability of succeeding the level. Your odds of winning is above 90% *Blockers should not be hindering the success of finishing a level or contributing the success of finishing a level. | |- |Easy | *Can be mostly done within 2-3 attempts. *There is a high probability of succeeding the level. Your odds of winning is around 75% *Blockers should not hinder too much the success of finishing a level. | |- |Somewhat easy | *Can be done within a full set of lives (w/o Charm of Lives, but that's nonexistent.) *There is a moderate high probability of succeeding the level. Your odds of winning is around 60% *Blockers are starting (not too much) to hinder the success of finishing a level; some of them can be also quite difficult to clear. |'Common difficulty level' |- |Medium | *Can be done within 15 attempts. *The probability of succeeding is self-explanatory in this case. Your odds of winning is around 40% *Blockers can be threatening here. They may hinder moderately the success of finishing a level. |'Common difficulty level' |- |Somewhat hard | *Can be done within 30 attempts. *The probability of succeeding is rather low. Your odds of winning is around 25%. *Blockers are threatening here, so be sure to handle them as fast as possible. |'Common difficulty level' |- |Hard | *Can be done within 50 attempts. *The probability of succeeding is low. Your odds of winning is 15%. *Blockers are threatening and can be difficult to remove. The shape of the level can be awkward and hinder the success of finishing a level. |'Common difficulty level' |- |Very hard | *Can take up to more than 50 attempts. *There is a very low chance of passing the level. Your odds of winning is below 10%. *Blockers are pretty challenging to remove and are threatening. *Levels above this difficulty are frustrating enough to possibly make players quit. | |- |Insanely hard | *Can take up to hundreds of attempts. *The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Your odds of winning is below 3%. *Blockers are an enormous hindrance. *Without good understanding of the level along with good strategy and enormous luck, it can be nearly impossible to complete. | |- |Variable | *Number of attempts will vary because of undetermined difficulty. One may finish a variable level in 1 try while some may take hundreds. *Usually assigned to levels whose outcome is based on its initial board outcome, such that it is purely luck-based. *The probability of succeeding is really hard to tell. Some may say a level in this difficulty is easy while others say it can be one of the hardest. *Blockers may or may not hinder process, depending on where they are, and what they are. *Usually used on any levels that can't determine a real difficulty due to placement of ingredients/jelly, or on luck-based levels. *This is a rare difficulty level. | |- |Impossible/Undefined | *Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. *These levels are usually the result of design or mechanics errors which render the level unplayable through normal means. An update usually follows soon after by fixing the design error. *The use of impossible levels are deprecated and are not shown in the legends. They have an undefined difficulty value in calculating the average difficulty, and will render an entire episode unplayable if one exists. | |} Trivia *It originated from the List of Levels, which the difficulty of levels were once graded as "considerably hard for some", "considerably hard", "hard", "extremely hard". *No-one really knows who actually created this difficulty system. *The color of "Medium" was once between blue and purple, but the color is too similar to purple, so it is changed to the color salmon. Now, the color of medium is gold. **This happened again on "Variable", where it was formerly yellow. It was changed to green to make it easier to see on a white background. Now, the color of variable is purple. **It also happened with "Impossible". The former color of impossible was white (it was specially designed for April Fools). However, once this difficulty was officially implemented, for the glitched Level 578, it was changed to dark red. Now, the color of impossible is gray. *Before, there was no "Impossible" difficulty. It was first given out to Level 1 as an April Fools Joke, represented by the color white. **In the same year all Very Easy levels were reassigned "extremely hard" and all the rest levels reassigned to "Very Easy". **When Level 578 was found out to be impossible without Jelly Fish, it was still white at the time the Impossible difficulty is handed out. **Level 276/Dreamworld was once given the Impossible rating. *The first "very hard" level was Level 30, but it got downgraded afterwards. The first one currently is Level 92. *The first "insanely hard" level was Level 35, but then it got downgraded and then redesigned. The first one currently is Level 147. *The hardest levels (and impossible levels) in the game are shifting during the process of making this game. First having level 35, then moving on to level 65. After that, the infamous level 147 was released and maintained to be the hardest level in 2013. Since then, level 350 appeared to take over level 147. However, between the release of Dreamworld episode Cookie Cabana and the nerf of level 147/Dreamworld, it became the hardest level in the game. With the nerf taken place to level 350 on May 28, level 578 became the hardest level in the game, and initially it was even impossible without using boosters. With the nerf of level 578, level 276/Dreamworld became the hardest since getting 300 blue candies with limited moves and blockers is an excruciatingly difficult job, which is almost impossible. Then, these two levels recieved another nerf and possibly the hardest level in the game became level 289/Dreamworld as there are almost no insanely hard levels in reality and level 289/Dreamworld became the only level that most players agree that it should be insanely hard. However, then Level 380/Dreamworld took place because it is impossible without boosters like 578 in reality. However, after the nerf of 380, it has now been Level 677 pre-nerf, because like level 276 of Dreamworld, is almost impossible without boosters. And in Dreamworld, more new insanely hard levels released by insanely hard episodes starting with Fanciful Fort, then comes Bubbly Bog. *Insanely hard difficulty should have more than 70% of votes in the poll, which is why there are very few levels that are rated insanely hard. Category:Difficulties